Wrong
by ThSkyIsFalling73
Summary: Okay so it has most of the characters in it and as I go I will put more of them. Possibly some self destruction so... yes... Neal/Peter relationship Neal/Mozzie relationship and probably Elizabeth and Lauran at one point.. sorry in advance for any errors!
1. Chapter 1

"You've done it this time Neal, I swear!" Mozzie said slightly frantically.

Neal sighed. "Give it a rest Mozzie; you've been saying that for the past half hour. We're safe now, it's over."

"I will not give it a rest! You- you-"

"I get it Mozzie. I'm sorry, okay?"  
Mozzie shook ever so slightly. "No Neal, not okay. You just don't get it! You could have died! _Died, _Neal, are you getting that? Last time when you lost your game you went to jail. This time if you would have lost your little game…" He shuddered. Mozzie refused to even think of the outcome.

Hours before, Neal had figured out the bottle- Kate's bottle. In his excitement he rushed out all the way to the subway. Mozzie being who he is ran after Neal. As usual Neal rushed into things and happened to be in the right place at the right time to be shot- again.

Mozzie could barely stand it, almost being shot at was becoming some what of a hobby for Neal. He just couldn't knock any sense into the young man. He knew Neal; he also knew that when something was in Neal's head there was no chance it was going to change.

Mozzie watched as Neal sat on June's couch and put his head in his hands. Mozzie hoped he hadn't been too harsh. He couldn't help it, Mozzie cared too much.

"Neal," He said sitting down next to Neal and placing a friendly hand on his shoulder. "Look, at least it's over now, right?" Neal didn't respond. "Hey, I know, how about we order some pizza!" Mozzie said enthusiastically. "Like old times,"

Neal looked up. "Mozz…" He sighed. "I don't think I'm that hungry. I think I'm just going to go to bed."  
"Oh." He said. "Well, uh, I'll see you tomorrow then,"

"Right,"  
Mozzie watched silently as the conman climbed the stairs. Visions from the subway passed through Mozzie's mind. He couldn't really get mad at Neal… it had been… rather difficult. Kate's body lying motionless on the dirty subway floor haunted him and no doubt Neal. The low cackling voice rung in Mozzie's ears, "That's going to be you next Caffrey," Mozzie remember pushing Neal to the ground barely missing the bullet. The man had caught Neal at a perfect moment. Neal couldn't remove his eyes from Kate's corpse. Mozzie cringed; tugging Neal away from Kate had been one of the hardest things he had ever done in his life. The look of pure agony sketched across Neal's face and most obvious in Neal's brilliant blue eyes would not leave Mozzie's thoughts.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Peter questioned.

"Well, it looks pretty genuine. If it _is _a forgery, they did one heck of a job. I think we're going to have to put it under polarized lights and try some other stuff to be sure." Neal replied.

"Mmm,"  
"Hey, Neal, hi Peter," Elizabeth said, sitting on the couch up close with Peter. "Do you guys want some coffee?"

"Yeah, sounds good," Peter said distractedly.

"Okay, it'll be up in a sec,"

"Great, thanks Elizabeth," Peter continued to stare at the piece of paper, then he finally sighed. "I'm going to go look something up," He said getting up to go to his computer.

Neal sat in his chair, mind blank. Everything felt wrong. Everything _was _wrong. He stood and walked to a window gazing mainly into space. He looked at the table below it. Peter's gun lay in the center. Neal stroked it, almost lovingly.

"It should have been me," He whispered. "I'm so sorry Kate,"

"Neal?"  
Neal spun on his heal. "Oh, coffee, right, thanks Elizabeth," He put on a large grin.

Elizabeth handed him a mug not moving her eyes from him. "Peter just went to do something on his computer," He said still grinning.

"Oh," Elizabeth looked at the table he had been standing adjacent to. "Is that your gun?"  
"Me? Oh no, that's Peter's. I was just admiring your garden," Neal gave another smile.

"Of course." She said sipping from her mug. "Neal, are you alright?" She said suddenly. She couldn't get the feeling something was wrong to go away.

"Yeah," He laughed like the idea was crazy. "I'm fine, why? Do I seem feverish?" He asked putting a hand to his forehead and chuckling softly.

"No, you just seem a little detached."  
"Nope, completely attached,"

She looked him over. "You're sure you're alright?"  
"Time to go!" Peter said trotting down the stairs. "Jones has a lead to an old case,"  
"Great. Thanks for the coffee Elizabeth," He smiled and stepped out the door to wait for Peter by the car.

"Pete, wait up," Elizabeth grabbed her husband's arm.

"Hm?"

"Neal," She said concern showing. "Has he been acting normal?"  
"Um, yeah. Is there something I should know?" He asked pulling his jacket on.  
"Well no, he just seemed… a little off."  
"I'm sure he's fine, I'll see you later," He said giving her a peck on the lips and hurrying off to the office.

0000000000000000

_Author's Note:_

_Okay so I kind of cut this short. I was sort of thinking put a bit of self destruction in there… but I wasn't so sure… anyway reviews please! This probably isn't my best but I'd still love to here what you've got to say!_


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

"Hey, Hon," Peter greeted his wife.

"Hi,"

"You okay?"  
She exhaled. "I can't stop thinking about Neal,"  
"What? Why?"  
"I think something happened to him."  
"Elizabeth come on, he's tough. He was in jail for almost four years."  
"Still,"

Peter couldn't help but smile at her stubbornness; that was something he loved about her. "Well at least tell me what you're thinking,"

"He was looking at your gun very closely earlier today."  
"Caffrey doesn't like guns." He said simply.

"That's not what it looked like. It almost looked like…"  
"Like what?"  
"Like he wanted to use it on himself." She whispered, looking deep into his eyes.

Peter shook his head, startled. "He's not suicidal. Plus, he's looking for Kate, he would never do himself in if Kate was …"

"You don't think…?"  
"I don't know… It's probably nothing."

She looked at him with deeply concerned eyes.  
"You're not going to let this go?"  
"Will you just check on him?"

0000000000000000

Neal sat on the floor of June's bathroom. He shook from head to toe. A knife trembled in his not so firm grip.

He didn't acknowledge his heaving breaths, nor the rapid thumping of his heart. All he could feel was the pain, pain that had once been Kate. He hated it; he would rather feel anything but this.

He slowly but surely pressed the knife into his wrist before ripping back and watching the blood flow. The crimson red distracted him from all things Kate.

He gasped as a new pain came. But it was okay. He repeated this again. He felt crazy. He knew normal sane people didn't do this, but… it hurt too much, he didn't know any other way to cope.

He was really starting to scare himself. He didn't do things like this. This was so unlike him it was almost like he was watching someone else doing it from behind a screen. He could feel the blade go deeper. He didn't care, as long as it blocked out Kate.

He was so absorbed he didn't here the footsteps on the stairs. He didn't even notice the door open.

Peter gasped, practically choking on the air. He knew the blood seeping out side the door was a bad sign, but this… this was just completely unexpected.

"Neal," He groaned. "Neal!" He said it louder, now bending next to the young man. "Neal," Neal's head lolled against the wall. He blinked several time before completely going limp. "Oh damn it Neal," He pulled his phone and rapidly dialed 911. "Hi… yeah… look please hurry, I've got a man bleeding to his death here! I'm at 7431 Wellington Street… Yes… Okay thanks." Peter stared at Neal. What in the hell had happened? What would possibly bring this on?  
"Neal, why'd you do this?" Peter put two fingers on the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry," Neal murmured.

Peter gaped at him. "Are you okay?"

"Mm,"  
"An ambulance is coming,"

"Why?"  
"Uh Neal, you're kind of seeping blood."

"Wel-"

"Whoa!" Both Neal and Peter's heads jerked in the direction of the new voice.

"Who are you?" Peter growled going into FBI mode pushing the bald man up against the wall.


End file.
